


Cats and Dogs

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Ryland suspects that Alex isn't really who he claims to be.





	Cats and Dogs

Ryland runs his hand over Alex's dark curls, basically petting him at this point.

The older male hums at the contact. 

Maybe he's secretly been a cat this entire time. 

"Are you a cat?" 

Alex giggles.

"What?" 

"I said are you a cat?" 

Alex giggles twice as hard and nuzzles into Ryland's neck.

"I heard you, I just didn't understand the question." 

"You're nuzzling me," 

Alex lifts his head away.

"I thought you liked that.." 

His voice comes out soft and small, embarrassed even. 

"N-no, I do! It's just.." 

Ryland starts laughing.

"That's what cats do." 

Alex offers an amused smirk, wondering what in the world his boyfriend's point is,

"...Okay?" 

"You nap a lot, you like pets and nuzzles, you stretch like a cat," 

Ryland pauses as a familiar smirk is plastered onto his face.

"You like to lick me.." 

Alex's face flares up, turning a beet red color.

"That was one time! Besides you said you liked it!" 

Ryland leans in closer, biting back another smirk.

He gently rubs his nose against Alex's ear and presses kisses onto his cheek. 

"I did," He whispers. "It felt really good."

Alex shivers.

"We should get to bed. It's already eleven," 

Ryland chuckles and scoops Alex bridal style, causing him to yelp. 

"Come here, princess." 

He steps off the pull out mattress and carries the older to his bedroom. 

"I thought I was a cat?" 

Ryland thinks for a bit.

"Both, both is good," 

Alex laughs.

"What's my super power?"

"Hmmm, naps and snuggles." 

"Are you just saying that I'm a step above Garfield?" 

Ryland successfully gets his bedroom door open.

"Do you like lasagna and hate Mondays?" 

"I do like your lasanga, but I don't have like a personal grudge against the first day of the week." 

"Welp, you're no Garfield." 

Alex scoffs playfully. 

Ryland sets him down on the bed and makes his way to his dresser. 

He grabs his Pjs and starts changing. 

"You're just my magical kitten." 

Alex feels his face get hot again.

"I-I thought you don't like cats?" 

Ryland slips his Starbomb shirt over his head, pulling it over his chubby stomach. 

Alex licks his lips and rips his eyes away.

"It's not that I don't like them, I'm just more of a dog person." 

Alex giggles some more, 

"You really do act like a dog." 

Ryland cocks his head.

"What do you mean?" 

Alex tries to contain his laughter...and fails.

"Well for starters, you just did the head turn thing that puppies do," 

Ryland scratches behind his ear. 

Alex perks up.

"Ooh! And you just scratched your ear." 

Ryland scoffed.

"That doesn't mean anything." 

He looks for pajama pants but eventually gives up and settles for just boxers. He then heads to the bathroom. 

Alex patters behind.

"You eat like a dog, you're kind of mean like a dog-"

Ryland turns around.

"I'm not mean."

Alex looks at him.

"Okay so maybe I'm a bit grumpy, but I'm not mean." 

Alex nods.

"Ok, grumpy. Anyways, you get all protective, and you get jumpy 'round loud noises. Oh! Also you don't like strangers." 

Ryland laughs. 

"At least I don't smell like one." He says through a mouth full of toothpaste. 

Alex hugs him from behind. 

"Nah, you normally smell pretty good." He plants a kiss on his shoulder and walks back into the bedroom, lying on the bed. 

After a little bit Ryland joins him.

"Ryland?" 

Ryland takes his socks off, refusing to sleep with those traitors. 

'Why would you sleep with them if they're gone by morning? I'm not having a one night stand with a piece of clothing.' He once argued with Alex. Of course, Alex just laughed and shook his head. 

"Yea?" 

"If we are cats and dogs, why do we like each other so much?" 

Ryland smiles and climbs onto the bed and over Alex's small body.

He pins his fragile wrists to mattress and smirks.

"Maybe cats and dogs do get along." 

He leans in and blows a wet raspberry into the older's neck.

Alex squeals and kicks his legs but Ryland's weight holds him down. 

"No!!! No, no, R-Ryland!!!" He screams in between bits of laughter. 

His finally pulls away and laughs. 

"You dirty dog!" 

Ryland kisses him on the noise. 

"You adorable kitten" 

Alex blushes and looks away. 

"So...I won?" 

Alex quickly flops them over while Ryland's guard is down. 

"Never!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff. If you like or want more, leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
